youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SSundee
Ian Marcus Stapleton (born December 3, 1988), known on youtube as [http://www.youtube.com/user/SSundee SSundee]', '''is a Minecraft child-friendly commentator, among other game types such as Turbo Dismount, iPad games, and other general vlogs, as well as a former member of Team Crafted, a group that was devoted to the game Minecraft, who lives in the United States of America. He recently hit over 5 Million Subscribers and over 1,000,000,000 Views. Notable Traits in Minecraft *Before the intro of most of his videos, he is seen in what he calls his "derp" skin, aka "Derp SSundee", and says a comedic line. *One of his famous Minecraft series is SuperCraft Bros which is his old series with over 50 episodes. (Series now inactive) *Once he dies he goes silent. (For realistic affect) *He uploads many videos where he plays with Lucky Blocks. Name Origin The name "SSundee" originated in late 2009 when his friend was making accounts on ''Call of Duty and trolling other users. His friend made a username called "SSaturdee" and Ian made one called "SSundee" as a reference to how certain elderly people say the days of the week. The name eventually stuck and was used for Ian's YouTube channel name. Personal Life and History Ian joined the military's air force when he was in his manly years (Unknown Date) and was happy with being in the military. He later got married to a girl named "Maddie" (Madelyn) at the age of 19 (In 2007) and was still in the military until November 28 of 2009 when he was inspired by Joe Hanson (Writer/Comedian) and decided to make his first YouTube channel with the name of "SSundee" (See the Name Origin section above) He didn't upload videos yet until 2010 where he would spend some small amount of his free times each day doing and uploading gameplay videos such as "Call of Duty, Dota, League of Legends" and a lot more. He would also occasionally, do vlog videos of "Q&A" and him showing his gaming gadgets. As his determination thrives, he earned more and more views day by day. In the same year he discovered Minecraft, and made his first Minecraft video titled "Minecraft Rollercoaster! w/ SSundee" which he said in the video's description "I hope you guys like my idea :)". And so, he started doing Minecraft survival series with some of his friends and uploaded them to YouTube everyday. His channel grew bigger and bigger as he met more friends and he soon got his wife (Maddie) involved in playing Minecraft and The Sims 3 with him while at the same time, he did vlog videos of him and his son (Colton) doing their daily father and son's activities. Everything was going smoothly until November 22 of 2012 when he only uploaded about 4 videos up until January 15, 2013 On February 14, 2013. He made a vlog video talking about him leaving the military and that he would be having more time making Minecraft videos. He continued his Minecraft series without telling his fans what happened or why he didn't upload any videos for the past 2 months. March 17, 2013. Ian made a video of him playing Super Craft Bros in the background and confessed why he left. He and his wife got divorced in 2012 due to unknown reasons which explains why he wasn't really active at that time. He sounded sad as he was apologizing to his fans and almost broke into tears. Despite what happened, his fans didn't look at him differently. He was still the same funny and awesome SSundee who all of his fans respect, love and care about. Because of this, SSundee was able to get back on his feet and continue his Minecraft series with his friends. On August 20, 2013. JeromeASF uploaded a "IRL" vlog video where he appeared to be in a hotel room in Las Vegas with Ian and a couple of more friends. They were goofing around, saying goodbye to each other when a woman entered the room. Jerome stated that she was Maddie and that she was Ian's girlfriend. This Maddie is different than Ian's first girlfriend Maddie. On August 23, 2013. Ian reached 1,000,000 subscribers and he made a vlog video of how happy he is for all the support his fans have given him. And that he would continue in making more videos with his most trusted friends Sky Does Minecraft, Minecraft Universe, Deadlox, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, and HuskyMudkipz, in TeamCrafted. Later on in his YouTube career TeamCrafted broke up. Rarly he still uploads video that involves TeamCrafted members. He continued playing Minecraft by himself uploading videos of him playing mini games such as Super Smash Mobs, CrazyCraft, and Jailbreak. Later in 2014 he started playing with his friend Lancey and recorded series like Feed The Beast Modpack. He suddenly stopped recording with Lancey. He now plays with his other friend Crainer. He currently records with Crainer playing Sky Factory 2, Crundee Craft and Lucky Block series as well as recording terra tech on his own. Also, he does 100 ways to die with himself, Crainer and (usually) Ambrew. As of September 2, 2015 he has 5,052,673 subscribers. He also married his girlfriend Madilyn in early 2015. Friends * Vikkstar123 * MrCrainer * KennyDGP * Ambrew * TheCheatCode * TheKiwiColonel Trivia *He used to be in the military. *His greatest fears are Acrophobia and Thalassophobia. *He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the Mullet. *The reason he joined the military because he was neither interested in school (he attended Nandua High School until 2006) nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and didn't go to college, so he joined the military and was loving it. *He likes rock and electronic music. *His favorite sports are basketball, football (soccer) and tennis. *He used to love wearing caps when he was in the military even when he was doing vlog videos back then. *He doesn't like Snakes because "SNAKES FRIGGIN SUCK!" * He has a son named Colton. * His middle name is Marcus. * When he was about "5 years younger" (21 years old, or possibly 5), he got stung by a wasp 4 times in the "no-no spot" while riding his bike. [1] * He can sing using SSundee's voice. * During the time near the Christmas of 2014, he couldn't make videos for 3-4 Days due to being sick. His fans were complaning, and "I'm pretty sure one of the comments called him fat..." So he, while still having a burning ear infection, decided to make a video explaining why. * Ian is working with an app/game-making company called 'Dockyard Games,' and they have currently made 3 mobile games: Grappling Garry, Cube Crusher, and their latest one, Temple Toad. To show Ian's contributions to these games, in Temple Toad, they added SSundee's skin head into the game. And they went one step further... by adding Derp SSundee's head into the game. * He is a Christian * When recording Crundeecraft on December 25, 2015, he gave rise to Villain Derp Ssundee as a response to the return of Villain Crainer. Famous Quotes Ian * "Hey. Welcome to my channel." (Channel Trailer) * "Hey what's goin' on guys SSundee here and welcome back to ........." (Beginning of Videos) * "I understand this is not a minecraft video." * "This is cr*p!" * "Don't do dis!" * "That's weird..." * "Nooo!" *audible wheezing*" (Almost every time he dies) * "DANG IT!!!" * "I'm a fan!" * "Are you freaking kidding me!?" * "Dat's awesome!" * "DON'T DO DIS BRO!" * "Hey doods!" * "AHHHHH!" * "Punch him in the throat!" * "Punch him in the jugular!" * "What the freak is wrong with you?" * "You freaking suck!" * "I'm a dirty dealer!" * "G freakin' G!!!" * "I will murder your face... what?" * "I'll murder your mother!" * "No no no, I'm a fan, I'm a fan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!" * "Oh... My... God..." * "Lets do this doods!" * "Why do you have a Butt Port?!?" * "Do you love me yet mommy?" * "Freakin' Karma!" (Jailbreak Season 2 Whenever Disconnected From Server) * "Let's Wreck Face!" * "I WILL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!!!" * "That dude hits like a truck!" * "Oh!...Yes." * "Have a carrot!" * "What the freak is this?" * "COBBLESTONE = LIFE!!!" * "I'm sorry, Bro. I had to do it." * "DO YOU LOVE ME YET MOM?!?!?!?" * "It gets extremely hot during the winter here." * "This sword hits like a freaking TRUCK!!" * "You guys know my rule. Every time I find a lucky block, I have to open it." * "#CrainerSucks!" * "Ambrew, give Crainer his number!" (100 Ways To Die Series) * "Crainer is growing up!" * "Crainer, get rid of the freakin' meat poles!" (SkyFactory 2) * "#MeatPolesWillLiveOn." (Sky Factory 2) * "Protect and serve." * "May the best _____ win." * "CRAINER! This isn't cool, homie!" (Crundeecraft) * "You freakin' money stealer. Go away!" * "Crainer, can you just, in one intro, once in your life, be normal?" * "There something wrong with you Crainer..." * "We talked about this, Crainer." * "Keep an open mind." (Skyfactory 1 & 2, The Golden Cobblestone) * "Now let me ask you something. Do you have a pen and paper ready?" (Sky Factory 1 & 2, The Golden Cobblestone) * "Am I behind on a meme?" (Lucky Block Series) * "Crainer, what I'm about to tell you is gonna ruin your life." (Factions) * "Keehan.... Homie." (Lucky Block Series) * "Well, there goes negative five nether stars." (Lucky Block Series) * "Crainers will die." (Crundeecraft) * "Now I know what you're thinking. You're like 'Ssundee, why did we do all this?'" (Sky Factory 2) * "You're marrying Gertrude, you jerk!" (100 Ways to Die Series) * "Payback's gonna suck.." (Crundeecraft) * "Keehan, why u gotta do dis to me?" * "It's time to troll Crainer!" * "Anyways doods, I'm gonna go ahead and wrap up this video. Hope you guys enjoyed." (End of Videos) Derp SSundee * "Hey, SSundee! SSundee!" * "Do you think I'm beautiful?" * "This video is rated 'M' for death!" * "I THINK EGGS ARE BETTER FOR DINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" * "I blew up an ant hill once. I feel really bad about that." * "♪When there's something strange... In the neighborhood... who you gonna call?♪ Not freakin' me!" * "King Kong has a little ding dong!" * "Look, Dumbledore! I'm a wizard too!" * "I'm a spider. Eeeeeh!" * "Hey, Crainer. Let's count together. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... #Rekt! Heh he-he heh!" * "♪I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch a guy!♪" * "♪I believe I can fly! I believe I can sing Tiger Eye!... THE EYE OF THE TIGERRRRRRR!♪" * "♪I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky! Think about it every night and day!♪ Yeah, you're gonna die soon." * "Do you know what I had to do to make this cake?" * "(Painty the Pirate: OOOOOOOH! ♪Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?♪) I do! Now get the freak out! (fires gun at 4th wall)" * "Look... at me!... It looks like my mom washed my clothes with a chainsaw!" * "I hate you, Sky!" * "How do I turn this thing off?!" * "Do any of you guys want to hang on a cliff? You'll get what I mean soon." * "♪I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Everybody look at me 'cause I'm riding on a wiener boat!♪" * "FREAKIN' BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" * "Release the Kraken! Oh lord, this was a terrible idea!" * "I might not be the prettiest guy in the world, but at least I don't have boogers running out of my nose!" * "What is nine pus ten? Eheheheheh... It's eighteen. Just stop it already." * "Do I look like your freakin' mother! (looks in F5) Oh. Well this is awkward." * "So if everyone is always saying that pigs can't fly... then why is everyone afraid of the swine flu?" * "Well your mom's stupid!" * "We will always remember... (places an 'E' on the wall) Wall-E." * "♪All about that cobble! 'Bout that cobble! No bacon! All about that cobble! 'Bout that cobble! No bacon!♪" * "This is the best song in the world! I'm gonna dance all night! I'm gonna dance till my face falls off!" * "Can you smell... what the rock... is cooking?... It's eggs." * "Cobblestone is life. Cobblestone is what's for dinner." * "By the way, your Minecraft is probably crashing right now." * "Gertrude, I just wanted to say that you look acceptionally fat today... NO! GERTRUDE, PLEASE! PUT THE CHAINSAW DOWN!" * "Why does this girl have a sword? What are you trying to do with that sword?" * "Stop hitting me!" * "Well you know what they say. Three heads are better than one... EXCEPT FOR THIS JERK! HE SUCKS!" * "You'll never guess what I'm wearing... nothing! I told you you wouldn't guess!" * "Mickey! Let me pet your ear! (Mickey explodes on contact)" * "I must be the luckiest man in the world! Too bad everyone hates me!" * "I'm so gangster that I don't even finish my sete-" * "Going to the bathroom with the door open is normal, isn't it?" * "Oh my god, guys look! There's a girl on the toilet seat on fire! Why is she on fire?!" * "Look, mom! I'm on The Sims! Do you love me yet?" * "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH Battle Dome." * "You know what's better than cobblestone? Pink cobblestone. You know what's better than pink cobblestone? Nothing! Ever!" * "This first dance I like to call the Fruit Cake." * "This next dance I like to call the Bird Flap." * "And this next dance I like to call Inappropriate... Yeah, sorry about that one." * "And this next dance I like to call the EEEEEH. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" * "And this next dance I like to call Getting Rejected by a Girl." * "And this next dance I call the Hitler... Yeah, maybe I shouldn't do that dance." * "And this dance I like to call the Yo Girl What's Up... Yo, girl! What's up!" * "And this dance I call it the This Song is Old and Outdated. (does Gangnam Style) You gotta move on, people." * "I'm gonna kill you so hard 'til you die to death!" * "Don't you just hate saying goodbye?" Series *Minecraft Factions 3 *Minecraft Crundee Craft *Minecraft Sky Factory 2 (Ended) *Minecraft Lucky Block Challenge *Minecraft Gold Cobblestone ModPack *Minecraft Diversity 2 *Happy Wheels *Terra Tech 2 (Ended) *Terra Tech (Ended) *Minecraft Mad Pack 3 Beta (Ended) Gallery gAi9nC1.png|SSundee's Minecraft Skin B3kh4lL.png|SSundee's Minecraft Derp Skin profile_picture_by_ask_insane_ssundee-d6fw5yh.png|Ssundee's Derpy counterpart, Derp Ssundee. External links *Ian's Instagram: http://instagram.com/ssundeeyt *Ian's Twitch: Profile Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views